Rainy Day Admittances
by TeresaJane
Summary: A rainy day brings surprises for Lisbon.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first published fanfic, so I'm kinda excited... of course, my friend reads them and loves them, but she's my friend. I'm hoping you can help me out a little by reviewing this. It was supposed to be for the Jello Forever Feb. Challenge, but you know how computers can be. (Also, don't tell my friend this, because she chose it, but I really hate the title!)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the songs _She Is_ by The Fray, _Fallin' For You_ by Colbie Callait, or _More Than Words_ by Extreme (yes, _that_ song again). And, of course, I don't own The Mentalist. I blame my mother.**

* * *

**Rainy Day Admittances**

It's another beautiful day in California. The weather is perfect, the birds are singing--

A clap of thunder interrupts Lisbon's reverie. She sighs. It has been like this for days; she isn't used to rain. She despises it.

Jane, obviously, is his usual cheery self. This annoys Lisbon. If she isn't happy, she doesn't want someone trying make her feel better when it's a lost cause. Apparently, Jane's losing his touch, because he doesn't seem to hear all the curses going through Lisbon's head. He wouldn't. Leave. Her. ALONE!

"What is a houseboat called when it grows up?" he asks.

"I don't know Jane," she mutters. _And I really don't give a sh--_

"A township!"

Lisbon doesn't laugh. It's taking everything she has to not strangle him.

"C'mon, Lisbon," Jane pleads. "Laugh! Please!"

"Ha-ha," Lisbon says sarcastically. "There. Now leave."

"_Really_ laugh."

"Jane, your jokes aren't funny."

"Yes, they are." He pouts. "Everyone else laughed at them."

"They probably wanted you to leave them alone."

"Why are you so grumpy?" Jane complains. "It's just a little rain."

"It's a lot of rain!" Another clap of thunder shakes the building to prove Lisbon's point. "I hate it. That's why I'm 'grumpy'."

"Well, I can't stop the rain, but I can make you feel a little happier."

"I doubt it."

"Have an open mind, Lisbon."

"My mind is _wide_ open." She tries to concentrate on her work. Suddenly, her computer blinks off. "What the hell?"

Jane has unplugged it. He holds the cord in one hand and has the other in his pocket. Lisbon rises from her chair calmly and approaches him.

"Jane?"

"Mmm?"

"_Why the hell did you do that?!_"

Jane is unfazed by her outburst. "You're working too hard."

"That's what I'm supposed to do! It's my job!" Lisbon is fuming.

"Your job isn't to stare at a computer, fill out papers, or daydream." Lisbon blushes slightly at this. Jane continues: "Your job is to do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want. Live life."

"You sound like a priest," Lisbon mutters.

Jane took no notice of her comment. "Do something other than your 'job' for an hour. Then you can have your computer back."

"What?" Lisbon asks in disbelief. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Go."

"Fine," Lisbon huffs, hanging her head in frustration. She turns slowly and starts walking away. Then she whirls around and snatches the cord form Jane. "Ha!" she says triumphantly, plugging it in.

As soon as she sits down, though, Jane unplugs it again. "Jane…" Lisbon says, her voice low and dangerous. "If you don't stop it right now…"

"Please, Lisbon?" Jane asks. "I hate to think of you cooped up in this tiny room, eyes glued to a computer screen, bored out of your mind. Ten minutes."

Lisbon makes the mistake of looking into his eyes. A strange feeling, not entirely unpleasant, washes over her. She feels calm, happy. She doesn't want to do work anymore: she wants to listen to Jane and be free for ten minutes, an hour, forever…

Then she realized what Jane was doing.

She shakes her head frantically, trying to snap back to reality. He's hypnotizing her! How dare he? She's warned him about putting suspects into trance, and now he's trying to put her in one. Unbelievable!

The feeling only grows stronger. Lisbon stops struggling when she hears music in her head. It sounds distant, yet it's clear as a bell. The strangest thing is that she's never heard the song, but the voice singing it sounds so familiar…

"_This is gonna bring me to my knees_," the voice sings. "_I just wanna hold you close to me._"

Lisbon's head is spinning; she's so confused and disoriented, she swears the voice is Jane's. She tries to fight, but can't.

The song keeps going: "_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted; She is everything I want that I never knew I needed._"

As soon as that is said, Lisbon comes out of her trance. Jane is standing in front of her, looking at her intently.

"What the hell, Jane? Why--" Lisbon begins.

Jane interrupts her by singing, "_She is everything, she is everything._"

"Jane, what was--"

"Have you decided what your non-work activity is yet?" he asks brightly.

"No, not yet. Jane, did you put me in a trance?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was bored. I wanted you to be calm and content for few minutes."

"Then why didn't you just leave twenty minutes ago?" Lisbon asks, exasperated. Jane looks at her, obviously hurt. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

"It's okay. I just practically yelled, 'I love you,' but I guess you didn't hear me."

Lisbon freezes. Has she heard him right?

"Yes, Lisbon, I did just say that. But you evidently don't feel the same." Jane smiles sadly. "Anyway, don't work too hard." He walks out of her office.

Lisbon is rejoicing inside. Jane is wrong. She hurries after him and catches up just as he is entering the bullpen.

"Jane," she says. He turns to her. "_I'm tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_," she sings tentatively. When she sees Jane's reaction, though, she goes on, her voice stronger: "_But I'm scared of what you'll say; So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'; But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_."

Jane is positively beaming now. Lisbon's team is staring at her, eyes wide, jaws dropped. Other people are watching, too: the crowd is growing by the second.

Jane hugs her. "Keep going," he murmurs. "Please."

Lisbon smiles, and finishes the song: "_I've been spending all my time just thinkin' 'bout you; I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you; I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you; I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_."

"I love you," Jane whispers.

"I love you," Lisbon says softly. She kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He holds her as close as he can, never wanting to let go. Neither of them care who sees. This is love.

At last, they end their first kiss, keeping their foreheads together and gazing into each other's eyes.

"_If you only knew_," Jane sings softly, "_how easy it would be to show me how you feel_…"

Lisbon joins him, their voices perfect together. "_More than words is all you have to do to make it real; Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me; 'Cause I'd already know._"


End file.
